


skating on thin ice

by iwaoidk



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Ice Skating, M/M, hanamatsu - Freeform, maybe a bit cheesy, so self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 04:43:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4166322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwaoidk/pseuds/iwaoidk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mattsun's fingers slipped through the gaps between Hanamaki's, lacing their fingers together and squeezing tightly as he moved his second foot forward. His hand went to splay across the wall for extra support, legs taking steps centimeters at a time as his skates clicked. Hanamaki followed quickly, stepping into the rink with ease and balance as a hand went to curve around Mattsun's elbow.</p><p>"If I fall on my face, you're kissing it better."</p><p>In which Matsukawa is a clumsy, cocky idiot, Hanamaki is hardly tolerant, and maybe they're a little too in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	skating on thin ice

"I can't believe you convinced me to do this."

Hanamaki glanced over at Mattsun, whose long frame was hunched over as he tied the laces of his skates. His lower lip had slid out to form some sort of endearing pout, long fingers pulling the strings taut. Hanamaki looked down at his own feet, where the skates had already been put on and laced and fitted. 

"Don't whine, Issei. It's only ice skating."

" _Only ice skating_ , he says. Well, however brilliant this idea was, there's a little detail that's sort of important:  _I can't skate_."

Makki shrugged, the corners of his lips pulling up into a smirk. His gaze went half-lidded, voice dipping to a teasing tone, "Aww. Little Issei can't skate. I'll teach you."

Matsukawa sat back, form resting against the back of the chair lazily as he regarded Makki. "You'll teach me," he repeated flatly, raising a thick eyebrow with a twitch of his lips.

"Stop acting like I can't do anything. I'm a great skater, thank you very much. Now get your ass up. We're doing this." 

"Won't be the only thing I'll do today," Mattsun said with a lopsided smile, sleepy gaze being disrupted by a quick wink.

Hanamaki felt his cheek warm in the cold atmosphere of the ice skating rink, and inhaled sharply. "I said,  _get up_."

Mattsun stood up, tottering heavily on the blades of the skates, and accepted the guiding forearm that Makki had extended. They slowly made their way to the edge of the ice, Mattsun squeezing Makki's hand every time he took a step. Makki felt his lips try to pull up into a gentle smile, but he bit it back, squeezing Mattsun's hand in return. As soon as they neared the place where the wooden floor met scarred ice and figures rushing by on their skates, Mattsun froze.

"Why am I doing this."

"Because you love me."

"Again, why am I doing this?"

"That was mean. I really could push you onto this ice right now and walk away."

"But you won't.  _You_ love _me_."

"Dammit, just step onto the ice, Issei."

Matsukawa gave an eyeroll, gave a lip bite and a grumble and a light hiss of how he was "in an overbearing relationship" but took a step forward anyway. His fingers slipped through the gaps between Hanamaki's, lacing their fingers together and squeezing tightly as he moved his second foot forward. His hand went to splay across the wall for extra support, legs taking steps centimeters at a time as his skates clicked. Hanamaki followed quickly, stepping into the rink with ease and balance as a hand went to curve around Mattsun's elbow.

"If I fall on my face, you're kissing it better."

Makki scrunched up his nose, raising an eyebrow skeptically as he guided Mattsun around the side of the rink, "I don't know. If  _this_ is how your face looks now, then how it looks after it's all broken won't be ideal for kissing."

Mattsun shoved Makki away from him, sticking out his tongue.

Just for his arms to start flailing.

He turned to face the wall, fingers dragging over the glass frantically. He hooked his fingertips over the edge, legs starting to slide back under his weight. His skates were rapidly pushing the lower half of his body away from the wall, the upper half clinging desperately for some way not to slip.

"Um, Takahiro-"

Makki's arms were around his waist quickly to steady him, leg sweeping behind Mattsun's to nudge the backs of his knees until he was back in a normal standing position. He took a look over at Mattsun before turning away, one of his hands leaving his waist to cover his lips, cheeks lifting over the fabric of his gloves and back shaking as he laughed.

" _Why the fuck are you laughing_."

"I-I'm sorry-"

"If you were sorry then you'd stop laughing."

Hanamaki held up a finger to signal for a moment, trying to bite his lower lip and freeze his chest. He choked the last of his laughter out of his lungs, turning back around to Mattsun, who was holding the wall with white knuckles and a still expression.

"I almost died. And you almost let it happen."

"Calm down, Issei. We're literally on controlled ice, in a controlled building."

"I almost died."

Hanamaki shook his head, and whether it was to himself or to Mattsun, he didn't really know. Taking his hand again and squeezing their palms together, he began to inch forward.

"Come on. Just take baby steps. You don't have to do the gliding thing yet, just step."

Mattsun bit his lip, a hand on the wall and the other in Makki's as he did what he was told, stepping forward in small movements and wobbling slightly.

"It's your own fault for being so tall. Good luck balancing with those long legs," Makki prodded, watching Mattsun move forward.

"It's my fault for being tall. Great.  _My_ fault. Well, usually you're saying the opposite about my legs."

"What am I usually saying?"

" _Oh god, Issei, your legs are so hot, so sexy oh my god fuck me right n_ -"

Hanamaki clapped a hand over Mattsun's mouth, holding his breath until a five-year-old finished making her way past them.

"There are  _children_ here."

Mattsun shrugged, a cocky smile resting on his lips as he tipped his chin up slightly, "Just telling the truth."

Makki sighed, swatting at his shoulder as he restarted their pace. "C'mon. Keep going."

Mattsun sighed in submission, letting Makki guide him along the edge. They went around for a few laps until Mattsun's legs didn't shake as much and his the skin over his knuckles wasn't stretched taut from clenching against the wall. Once he was alright with doing small steps on the ice, Makki relented.

"Okay, ready to do something other than walking?"

"Only if I won't-"

"You won't die, Issei. Let go of the wall."

"...why?"

"Trust me."

Matsukawa pried his grip from the wall, arm immediately flying to hook around Makki's waist, pulling them close together so he wouldn't fall.

"This isn't exactly a pose where you can skate."

Mattsun gave him a lazy smirk, leaning in to nose at Makki's jawline, "I don't mind."

"So you just want to stand here on the ice and hold me."

"Yes."

"This isn't a very appropriate teacher-student relationship."

"Still don't mind."

Makki let himself smile now, unrelenting because Mattsun couldn't see, and grinned against the dark locks of hair tickling his cheek. He caved for a moment, his own arms going around to circle around Mattsun's back and hold him there.

"Come on. Let's at least make our way over to a corner that isn't as busy."

Mattsun straightened up, standing upright to let Makki guide him over. Makki let his arms drop (reluctantly; they were cold now) and took Mattsun's hand back in his own, tugging him gently away from the condensed corner of crying kids and shoving parents and a pair of teenagers lip-locked. 

Mattsun was doing well, baby steps clicking against the ice as he followed. Makki kept a tight grip on his fingers, glancing down at his feet every now and then to make sure he wasn't struggling. He felt people whizzing behind him on the ice, cold wind pressing flat against his neck. Some of them got close, knees bent and bodies curving as they rushed past.

"God, I'd feel bad if one of these guys accidentally-"

"Makki, watch out!"

Mattsun tightened his hand around Makki's, yanking him forward as someone collided with the space that Makki had just been in. They spun around for a moment, shooting off into a different direction. 

Meanwhile, Mattsun was starting to backpedal from the strength of how hard he'd pulled Makki, untrained feet against lashing ice, and he was towing Makki with him. Makki tried to shift his weight to the side to stop him, ending up stepping on Mattsun's skates and pinning his feet as he started to topple backwards. He reached out to grab both of his hands, trying to pull him back forward, but Matsukawa had always been the bigger one. Always been lankier, heavier, and ended up tipping backwards and bringing Makki with him. Their hands were locked as he fell, crashing to the ice and laying flat on his back with Makki on top of him.

"This isn't a very appropriate teacher-student relationship," Mattsun mimicked, lips curving up as he brought a hand around to rub the back of his head.

"Shut up. Are you hurt?"

"I think I'm okay. My ass hurts though. Is this how you feel when-"

" _Shut_. _Up_. But I'm alright. You broke my fall."

Mattsun's lips parted in a wider smile, stretching across his face and eyes smiling too as he let out a soft laugh. He reached up for Makki's face, cold gloves passing over colder cheeks.

"What are you laughing about?" Makki asked, tipping his head into the touch.

"It's just..." Mattsun was cut off by his own laughter again, happy notes climbing up the back of his throat as a hand made its way up. It stroked through feather-soft hair as he smiled, eyes falling shut.

"It's just that you literally just fell for me."

He burst into a squadron of laughs, stomach stuttering against the insides of Makki's thighs. Makki's smile froze, eyes staring in disbelief at the laughing man beneath him on the ice.

"Why am I dating you."

"Because we're in love?"

"Takes an idiot to fall for an idiot," Makki coughed, leaning down to throw a quick smile before kissing the tip of Mattsun's nose. Mattsun wrinkled it underneath Makki's lips, tipping his chin up suddenly to slot their lips together. Makki almost pulled back in surprise,  _almost_ , but then Mattsun's fingers were threading through his hair and tugging gently and Makki couldn't do anything but lean forward more. He hummed lightly against Mattsun's lips, hands fluttering down to rest on his chest, fingers curling into the thick fabric of his coat. Makki traced light circles against his chest, letting Mattsun flick tufts of light pink hair around, a tongue swiping along a bottom lip. This time it was Mattsun humming, chest vibrating under Makki's hands. They slowly pulled away for a slight breath, just long enough to hear a child speak as he skated by with his mother. _  
_

"Mommy, what are they doing?"

"Look away, Kai-chan. Look away. It's not appropriate."

Makki's jaw fell slack as he sat up, gaping as he watched the mother and the small kid skating off. "But we were only-"

Mattsun started to sit up underneath him, a smirk slicing through his lips, "Whoops. Forgot we were in public there."

" _Issei_."

"Not my fault. You were the one on top."

"I feel like you planned that fall just so we'd end up in that position."

"Assertive, aren't you, Strawberry?"

"Don't call me that in public."

Mattsun huffed lightly, letting Makki crawl off of him with red cheeks (not entirely from the cold either). Makki stood up quickly, bracing himself on the wall as he stuck out a hand, pulling Mattsun to his feet with a groan. He turned his chin to press to his shoulder, trying to glance at if any ice was stuck to his pants. He arched his back, trying to get a better glance, when Mattsun's hand struck him. Right on the ass. And squeezed.

"Got it off," he said, eyebrows raising in time with his lips.

"Issei. You're an embarrassment to this generation."

"What? You were looking. Didn't want you to strain your neck."

Makki blinked once, twice, and then took a breath. He looked over at the clock on the far side of the wall, lip pulling between his teeth. He furrowed his eyebrows, starting to pat down his pockets.

"I already patted the ice off of-"

"I know, but I'm looking for our tickets... Pretty sure they only admit us for two hours."

"Maybe you left them in your bag with our shoes and stuff."

"I'll go check. Think you can balance long enough?"

"I'm not  _that_ bad."

Makki threw in another blank blink, turning to head for the rink exit. "I'll be right back. Hold onto that wall."

He skated his way over to the edge, cutting across renegade four-year-olds and slower adults and some other teenagers who'd gone just to blow time. He stepped out of the rink, wobbling his way to the wall, leaning against it. He lifted up a foot to untie his laces, starting to get the skates off. Once they were, he approached the lockers, fishing a key out of his pocket and finding the right one. Makki unlocked it, pulling it open and pushing his bag open. He shoved his fingers into a side pocket, biting his lip as he pulled out two tickets.

"Ah, fuck," he hissed, looking at the end time, which was about ten minutes into the future. He quickly shut the locker and dropped the key back into his pocket, jogging out in his socks back to benches outside the rink. He started to push his feet back into the skates, standing at the edge of the rink and scanning the ice for Mattsun. 

He wasn't there.

Makki narrowed his eyes, scanning around the edges of the rink for a ridiculously tall guy with thick eyebrows and dark hair, clinging to the wall like a baby koala. 

Still gone. 

He was getting worried now, jamming his feet into the skates and lacing them tightly as he chewed his lip nervously.

Then he saw him.

Right in the middle of the rink, crouched down beside a small girl who was sitting on the ice and had a pout and tears splotched across her cheeks. He seemed to be talking to her gently, all soft smiles and concerned eyes. He watched as Mattsun stood up smoothly, not shaking  _once_ , sticking out a hand to the little girl. She grasped his fingers and he pulled her to her feet, placing another hand on her back and skating her to the wall. _Skating_. A woman stepped into the rink then, rushing over to Mattsun and taking the little girl's hand. There was some sort of exchange there, the little girl hugging the woman's legs and Mattsun smiling, nodding, something that looked like thanks coming from the woman. She left with the girl, Mattsun alone in the middle of the rink. And then he scanned the ice, looking at everyone, probably searching for Makki, and then he skated back to the wall where he was supposed to be waiting.  _Skated_. Not steps, no awkward shuffles or scrapes, he was fucking _gliding_ this time, all long legs and graceful movements.

"That  _fucker_ ," Makki whispered to himself in amazement, stepping out onto the ice just as Mattsun slid back into place. He skated his way over to Mattsun, skidding to a stop right in front of him. _  
_

"Hey-"

"What the fuck was that."

"What?"

"I just saw you skating."

Mattsun's usually tan skin suddenly paled, eyes widening, "No you didn't."

"I saw you skate a little girl to her mother and I saw you skate back."

"...No you-"

"I did."

Mattsun sighed now, running a gloved hand through his dark hair, throwing Makki a tired smile. 

"Hey, pretending that I was clueless meant that you'd have your hands all over me for a few hours. That was completely okay with me."

Makki's lips were parted in some sort of shocked shape, not sure whether to feel endeared or amused or just confused.

Maybe all three.

"I can't believe this."

Mattsun shrugged, reaching for his hand. "I did feel bad about lying though." He leaned in, pressing a quick kiss to Makki's cheek, hovering just a bit over his ear before whispering, "But you're pretty cute when you're trying to teach me."

Makki weakly thumped at his chest, heat blossoming through his cheeks as he ended up being drawn in by Mattsun's strong arms. "Sorry though. Really. I should've told you."

Makki felt his lips curl up at the corners, tilting his chin up to face Mattsun, "It's okay. Having my hands all over you for a few hours wasn't that bad. I guess."

Mattsun wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, pressing his forehead to Makki's. "You guess?"

Makki felt a small laugh climbing up his throat, lips breaking out into a full smile.

"Ah, there's my sunshine," Mattsun whispered, reaching up to poke the small dimple in his left cheek and leaning forward, pushing their lips together. Makki couldn't help but keep smiling, feeling Mattsun's own mouth curve up, teeth knocking together as they ended up laughing. It didn't quite matter, Makki decided, lips melting back against Mattsun's as they went for another kiss. And another, and another.

"Hey," he breathed when they took a breath, just before Mattsun dipped down and kissed him again. "Hey, Mattsun."

"Hm?"

"We have like, negative two minutes left on the rink."

Mattsun pulled away slightly, only slightly, and regarded the wall clock for a moment.

"Well shit."

Makki laughed again, all hopes of a poker face gone with the minutes on the clock, tugging Mattsun over to the edge of the rink. They held hands, and this time, Mattsun skated with him.

When they'd gotten their bag back and their skates returned, own shoes back over toes and newly bought coffee in their hands, Mattsun turned to Makki.

"Hey, Takahiro."

"Yeah?"

"I have to tell you something."

Makki tilted his head slightly, raising an eyebrow as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Okay, tell me."

"You..." Mattsun started, forehead wrinkling with the effort of stringing together the words.

"I...?"

And then the tense expression melted off of Mattsun's face, his normal lazy grin toying across his lips as his eyes went half-lidded, "You skated right into my heart, babe."

Makki froze, not even from the temperature, coffee slipping down his throat, and maybe it wasn't the caffeine that burned his chest and the depths of his stomach and pushed his heart to beat just a little faster. 

"I can't believe  _any of this_."

Matsukawa seemed to be biting back a laugh, and then it sprang loose, his entire chest and stomach shaking. Makki loved the way he laughed, loved the way he laughed with his whole body, the way he smiled from his cheeks and his eyes went squinted the effort of his laughter and he was just so  _Mattsun_ that Makki almost choked on a little more than the coffee on his tongue.

He grabbed the cup from Mattsun's hand and walked over the nearest table, slamming their own coffees onto it and moving back to Mattsun.

"You're such a fucking idiot."

He reached forward for the collar of Mattsun's coat, yanking it forward and already there to meet his lips, his  _lips_ , tasting like coffee and light milk and some sugar and this little flavor under his tongue that was Mattsun, it was Mattsun and only Mattsun and sometimes Makki couldn't really breathe because of how much he loved it. Their lips moved in fast patterns, gentle bites at lower lips and a hand running through Makki's hair. There was a hand under his chin, fingertips fluttering down his throat to rest on his collarbone, a quick lick into his mouth. Makki let out a deep breath, catching their smiles in the hollows of their kisses.

Makki pulled away, resting his forehead against Mattsun's allowing himself a small smile. "You, Matsukawa Issei, are such a fucking idiot. But I love you for it, and I love you. A lot."

Mattsun seemed to be out of breath, or something like it, pink flushing across his tan cheeks and lips twitching upwards. "I love you too, Takahiro. I love you, I love you."

And then he went in for another kiss, this one tasting like cold air and giddy smiles and fast tongues and maybe one more thing.

Maybe just a touch of happiness.


End file.
